


Was that real?

by shadowkey



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Repressed Memories
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Was that real?

Era passato molto tempo, o meglio quel tempo non era mai passato non era mai esistito, tutto era stato cancellato dal mio viaggio nel passato eppure io ricordo tutto di quella sera prima di essere riportato indietro. Quella notte prima di partire, forse solo per la paura di non tornare più indietro le dissi quello che provavo per lei e le diedi un bacio, ma aver sistemato il passato ha cancellato tutti quei momenti e io ora sono solo l'amico e collega come lei se lo ricordava.  
"Ehi Logan, la tua lezione comincia tra poco non vorrai far aspettare i tuoi studenti per molto tempo" mi disse Tempesta richiamandomi alla realtà "Sì, vado subito. Scusami è che ultimamente non riesco a dormire molto" spiegai alzandomi dal letto dove stavo seduto "Ti capita mai di provare qualcosa, di sentire qualcosa che sembra venire da un altro mondo un'altra realtà?" mi chiese stranita "A volte mi capita di farlo e volevo chiedere se non fossi l'unica, un posto freddo senza speranza eppure pieno d'amore" continuò Ororo.   
"Cosa intendi dire? Come se il tempo fosse stato sovrapposto e sovrascritto con qualcosa di diverso?" le chiesi "No scusami, era solo una sciocchezza, non può esistere veramente una cosa simile, ma provo sempre delle sensazioni vivide come se fossero successe ma non credo che siano successe" commentò nel cercare di spiegarmi cosa intendesse dire "Voglio dire tu non mi baceresti mai e non partiresti mai da solo per una folle missione suicida per tornare indietro nel tempo" rise e mi guardò "Non succederebbe mai vero?" , sentii esitazione quasi una speranza di avere una risposta positiva, una volontà di sentire che era tutto vero almeno la parte dell'amore "Tu vuoi che sia tutto vero?" le chiesi e mi avvicinai, lei annuì "Sì. è tutto vero sono dovuto tornare negli anni'70 per evitare che dei robot ci uccidessero, ti ho baciata e ti ho detto che ti avrei sempre amata anche se al mio ritorno non ti avessi trovata qui, credevo che anche se avessi cambiato il passato coloro che erano morti sarebbero rimasti morti, ti ho vista morire tra le mie braccia, non sai quanto sia stato sollevato nel momento in cui ti vidi di nuovo viva e con la tua bellissima chiama bianca lunga" la abbracciai , lei mi guardò con fare confuso "Quindi quel mondo buio con solo disperazione era reale e ognuno di noi era morto prima che il mondo venisse cambiato, anche quel bacio suppongo" mi disse e mi baciò teneramente "Se vogliamo essere accurati era più così" dissi ironico e poi la baciai di nuovo "Ora che il mondo è tornato al sicuro possiamo creare una nuova storia, e stare insieme senza il rischio che qualcuno ci separi" disse e mi diede un altro bacio, questa volta sulla guancia , le sorrisi "Direi che ora sia il caso che io vada ad insegnare la storia e per la nostra di storia ci sarà sempre tempo".


End file.
